Felicitaciones, me perdiste
by Konnyxa
Summary: Todo iba bien: almas gemelas, amigos y amantes del corazón… o eso creía yo. Se fue y me dejó. Sola. Dolor, pérdida, lejanía y preguntas sin respuestas. Una luz, tú aquí, conmigo; inesperadamente ¿Vuelvo a la vida?


**Disclaimer:** Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo que leerán a continuación es de mi cabecita.

* * *

**Summary:** Todo iba bien: almas gemelas, amigos y amantes del corazón… o eso creía yo. Se fue y me dejó. Sola. Dolor, pérdida, lejanía y preguntas sin respuestas. Una luz, tú aquí, conmigo; inesperadamente ¿Vuelvo a la vida?

* * *

_Me perdiste. Me dejaste varada… Se detiene el tiempo. Abandonada en medio de un espacio lleno de personas que no eran tú y transitaban caminos siguiendo con su vida. Vivía en una tormenta recién desatada._

* * *

—Patrick… — Te llamo, te nombro. Te espero… te espero, espero y espero pero no, no hay nada, no hay nadie aquí.

¿Cómo obligar a tu alma que sienta? ¿Cómo presionarte a ti misma a respirar, a percibir, a moverte, a desear vivir cuando crees que nada tiene sentido? ¿Cómo exigirte quererme, estar conmigo y serme leal cuando no lo quieres?

¿Existes? ¿Eres real? Lo pregunto porque no te siento, no estás... no estás junto a mi como debería ser, como se suponía que estaba escrito. Te necesito conmigo y no te quedaste junto a mí... Sigues tu camino lejos del mío y te pienso... te añoro. Te extraño y no te olvido, no lo haré.

Me perdiste. Me fui de tu lado poco a poco y no lo notaste, fueron señales y no solo una… Te pedía a gritos silenciosos que reaccionaras y no lo hiciste ¿No querías? ¿Estabas harto? ¿Cansado de mí?

¡Dios! Yo lo di todo ¡Todo! A cambio recibí restos insignificantes de lo que se suponía era grandioso.

Eras parte de mi mundo, de mi familia, de mis amigos, de mi día a día y de mi vida; de mi pasado, presente y futuro. ¿Qué me das a cambio? Nada. Solo queda vacío.

Miles de preguntas rondan mi cabeza y siento que en cualquier minuto puede explotar… como una bomba en mi cara despertándome, haciéndome reaccionar a la fuerza. Y por loco que suene eso espero.

No extrañaste nuestras conversaciones, nuestra música, nuestras carcajadas unidas, nuestros silencios desconcertantes, nuestras discusiones sin sentido, nuestro sarcasmo, nuestra burbuja personal, nuestras miradas furtivas y debeladoras, nuestra amistad, el amparo... nuestra compañía. Miradas cómplices, saludos sin igual, sentimiento ¿inquebrantable? Al parecer no lo era tanto.

Juntos somos… perdón, éramos únicos. Fuimos oro, fuego, sentimiento y vida… Lo fuimos todo, era maravilloso ¿no es así?

La magia se ha ido y el dolor se hizo presente para reemplazarla, no es la mejor compañía pero es la única que conozco ahora.

¿Recuperarte? ¿Volver el tiempo atrás tiene sentido? ¿Recorrer de regreso el camino transitado? No lo creo ¿Para qué? Si vuelves corro el riesgo de perderte nuevamente y no lo soportaría... Ya lo hice una vez y no estoy completa, no lo estaré nunca más.

Te fuiste y te llevaste una parte de mí contigo. La parte incompleta que dejaste está marcada por ti, todo mi ser te recuerda.

Felicitaciones... me perdiste; lo hiciste para siempre. Me desaprovechaste y deberás vivir con eso. No sé si sufrirás tanto como lo hago yo ahora, pero algo debes sentir ¿no?

Mis infinitas conversaciones con la nada… Preguntas al viento que rebotan en mi rostro y cuerpo para intentar hacerme reaccionar.

— ¿Estoy lista para empezar de nuevo?

—No lo creo.

— ¿Necesito ayuda? Todos la necesitamos, pero no tengo a quién recurrir. Me siento sola, vacía y perdida.

.

.

.

…Un ser de luz cruzando entre la brumosa oscuridad…

Abrir los ojos y pestañar incrédula ante lo que veía.

Un rostro nuevo.

¿Miedo a lo desconocido? Este hombre me inspira confianza… no debería sentirlo pero lo hago. Va más allá de mis deseos, mucho más allá… y me gusta y asusta en partes iguales. Pero el _me gusta_ va ganando la partida.

Una mano amiga, aunque desconocida.

—Soy Edward.

Edward.

Edward y sus ojos verdes.

Edward y sus cabellos cobrizos.

Edward y su sonrisa ladina.

Edward y su voz de queda.

Edward y su tacto eléctrico.

— ¿Me tiendes tu mano? —pregunté con asombro tanto en mi voz, como en mi rostro y mi postura.

—Lo hago, ¿no lo ves? Tómala… es tuya, te la ofrezco sin esperar nada a cambio. —Dijo Edward fervientemente y con esa mirada que traspasa hasta mi alma.

— ¿Por qué lo haces si no me conoces?

—Créeme, no te conozco pero mis pies caminan solos hacia ti. Mi cuerpo no necesita órdenes de mi cerebro para buscarte, rescatarte y _–amarte–_ pensó—… no importa ahora Bella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que la necesito si ni siquiera mi familia lo hace? —inquirí nuevamente.

—Porque soy mejor para ti en esto que cualquier otra persona. ¿El indicado dirán? —Se encogió de hombros— Ponle el nombre que estimes conveniente.

Edward y sus frases al corazón.

Edward y sus abrazos reconfortantes.

Edward amigo.

Edward protector.

Edward hermano.

Edward compañero.

Edward… mi familia.

Edward mi nuevo hogar…

Edward, Edward, Edward… ese nombre martillea mi cabeza y sale de mi boca con tanta frecuencia que temo e… No, ni siquiera lo pensaré.

.

.

.

Los amigos son como las estrellas, aunque no siempre se ven, sabes que están ahí... son la familia que se escoge, son aquellos que conocen todos tus defectos y a pesar de ellos te quieren.

Una mirada, un sentimiento, una palabra, el confort, la confianza, el amparo... Palabras no dichas, letras escritas con el alma y figuras que dicen todo, videos que ayudan a demostrar lo que no podemos expresar, imágenes ilustrativas que con solo verlas te alegran el día.

Segundos, minutos, horas, instantes, momentos, ¿semanas ya? Meses… tal vez años, no lo sé, no me preocupo en llevar la cuenta, y ya es irrelevante.

Un apoyo inesperado, permitiéndome ser un poco mejor cada día. Paso a paso, lentamente; cual tortuga avanzando sin prisas.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo, Edward? ¿De verdad lo crees? Ha pasado tanto tiempo y siento que queda tanto por recorrer. No tengo fuerzas, ya no las tengo… —un sollozo lastimero salió sin control desde el centro oscuro y profundo de mi pecho. —Pero lo haré por ti, porque… —Edward no me dejó terminar la frase.

—Claro que puedes hacerlo. ¿No tienes fuerzas? Yo te doy de las mías. Seré para ti todo lo que tú esperas y necesitas. Pero debes sanar para ti… no para mí. Ten fe, fuerza y esperanza Bella —Su estoicismo era abrazador… y esperanzador.

—Tú me das esperanza. Me has devuelto a la vida… haces que quiera levantarme cada mañana para ver qué me depara el camino… junto a ti. Tú conmigo, a mi lado siempre.

—No lo debes hacer por mí, ya te lo he dicho, cabezota, —Edward me regañó cariñosamente —yo no importo aquí. Debes hacerlo solo por ti, tu esencia es vigorosa y debes ratificártelo día a día. Eres una luchadora Bella.

Edward y su alegría de vivir.

Edward y su compañía.

Edward y sus palabras acertivas.

Edward es más… él marca la diferencia. Me hace querer _más_.

.

.

.

¿Creo que lo amo? No es una afirmación sino una pregunta, ni siquiera yo me entiendo aún. ¿Realmente lo amaba a _él_? Estoy tan confundida. Edward me hace sentir… distinta.

Pero no es _él_ ¿por qué los comparo? ¡Diablos! Es una manía ¿Soy idiota? Creo que bastante. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ti que mi mente te busca en todas partes. ¡No debo hacerlo! Al pensarlo ahora, estoy haciendo mella en mi vínculo con Edward y no lo permitiré…

— ¿Debería odiarlo? —pregunté despreocupadamente como tantas otras veces lo hacía.

—No eres capaz de hacerlo. Por más que intentes no lo harás nunca. No lo harás porque eres mejor que eso y te adoro.

Edward y su compañía.

Edward y su tacto.

Edward y sus besos furtivos, haciendo que mis mejillas picaran avariciosas por esperar más contacto que ese simple roce.

Edward y sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Manos unidas en un significado más allá de los actos…

Edward y su intento de romanticismo.

Edward y sus locos bailes, sus tragos, su música, su guitarra, sus libros,su comida un poco quemada, su té mágico… Su contagiosa alegría de vivir.

Edward y su conocimiento… su saber, su inteligencia y suspicacia.

Es increíble y un tanto inexplicable, aunque lógico y esperado… como de ser dos seres individuales, pasamos a ser un _nosotros…_

Nuestros momentos juntos, nuestros viajes, nuestro apoyo mutuo, nuestras miradas conectadas por horas, nuestros abrazos de oso interminables…

Nuestras palabras de amor pensadas y no dichas…

Luego vinieron palabras de amor susurradas, murmuradas, escritas… teniendo el valor de decirlas en voz alta, frente a frente y mirándonos a los ojos. La osadía de gritar nuestros sentimientos callados por tanto tiempo.

Nuestra familia…

.

.

.

Al parecer nada podía ser tan perfecto como lo esperaba, como lo deseábamos con Edward, mi prometido.

Las peleas sin sentido comenzaron a desestabilizar nuestra relación, discutíamos por cosas sin sentido, desde una migaja de pan, hasta por celos irrisorios, hasta por supuestas _"miradas de odio" _de nuestras familias.

¡Era una completa estupidez! Pero al parecer no para nosotros.

Para colmo de males, un día cualquiera habíamos tenido la peor discusión con Edward en todo lo que llevábamos de conocernos; nos gritamos, nos herimos, exageramos todo y lloramos. Me salí de nuestro departamento intentando escapar del dolor que ya conocía…

Caminando por el parque luego de quitarme constantemente los surcos de lágrimas, mis ojos vieron lo inesperado… Patrick, él, él, él… él en toda su extensión. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué si ya lo superé?

Me quedé estancada en mi lugar, de pie y rígida en medio del parque, sin saber qué hacer, solo esperando ver lo que él haría. Me veía, sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre mí. Deseo puro; me miraba como hace tantos años atrás yo esperaba, pero no ahora, no cuando…

¡Oh Dios! Se está acercando a mí y no tengo a Edward a mi lado.

¿Y si meto la pata?

No necesité llamarlo en mi mente, solo sentí su presencia tras de mi; era increíble el nivel de conexión que habíamos alcanzado. Mi piel se erizaba, mi corazón palpitaba, mi boca se secaba y mis manos picaban por su tacto.

Patrick, él estaba frente a mí… finalmente.

—Hola Bella. —Dijo Patrick como si nada hubiese pasado y fuese ayer que hablamos por última vez.

—Uhmm… —no sabía como diantres reaccionar. Hasta que lo sentí, Edward ya no estaba a mis espaldas, ahora estaba a mi costado, nos miramos y supe que todo estaba en el lugar correcto. Apretó mi mano y comencé a hablar. —Hola Patrick, mucho tiempo sin verte. Años. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Oh si nena! Ha pasado un tiempo, pero no tanto. —_Nena_, así me decía cuando… antes. — ¿Quieres ir a tomar unos tragos? Soy dueño de un pub, el mejor de la zona. Pueden ir ambos si quieren. —por primera vez miró a Edward y me di cuenta de lo estúpida que fui.

—Patrick ¡Qué tonta soy! Te presento a Edward, mi prometido. —Patrick tuvo un destello en sus ojos, si es que aún lo conocía un poco era estupefacción, seguramente creyó que lo esperaría por siempre; su sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro ¡Cretino! —Edward vida, él es Patrick. —_No es nadie, nadie… nadie en mi vida. Solo te amo a ti._

—Podría decir que estoy encantado de conocerte, pero mentiría. Sé quién eres y no me agradas. Si nos disculpas tenemos cosas realmente importantes que hacer, como planear nuestra boda y no podremos ir al mejor pub de la zona. ¿Cariño? —Edward, no necesitaba mirarlo para ver lo divertido que le resultaba la situación. Ahora.

—Si Patrick, es verdad, no puedo olvidarlo como muchas cosas dolosas del pasado, porque esto es bueno ¡Qué digo bueno! Eso se queda corto. Podría decir que me agrada que estés bien y haberte visto, pero mentiría en ambas. Adiós extraño.

Comenzamos a caminar sin prisas, tomados de la mano, ahora sonreíamos. Atrás quedó la estúpida pelea, atrás quedó ese extraño.

Detuvimos nuestro andar, nos giramos a mirarnos, sonreímos como embobados, nos dijimos que nos amábamos, nos abrazamos y besamos frente a todos, frente a todo el parque. No importaba que todos nos vieran, éramos solo él y yo. Nuestros labios unidos, se movían suavemente y sin prisas, se tocaban, se sentían, se reconocían, se pedían disculpas y se perdonaban. Su sabor en mi boca, mi sabor en la suya, abrazo inquebrantable. Nos seguimos besando y besando, besando y amando…

.

.

.

El tiempo va pasando, de hecho es como si pasara volando frente a nuestros ojos. Va fortaleciendo nuestra relación, si, escucharon bien una relación.

Sentados un día común en mi casa, en nuestra casa de tantos años, con mi esposo Edward recostado viéndome fijamente mientras leía mi libro favorito un primaveral domingo por la tarde, y nuestros hijos revoloteando por la casa.

—…El leer, pensar y decir: ¡Wow! yo quiero esto, quiero que él me bese, me mire y me toque así... que me ame como la ama a ella. El sentir, el tocar, el gritar, el vibrar; electricidad, fuegos de artificio, sensaciones incontrolables e inexplicables... Besos fugaces, susurros al oído, gemidos al viento, gritos silenciosos, palabras innecesarias, fuerzas de flaquezas, impulsos decididos, toques avariciosos... Fuerza, energía, la fusión de dos almas, el vínculo inquebrantable de dos seres, mi cuerpo se quema, ardo... Deseo, amor, anhelo y pasión... Necesidad… —Dije en voz alta como si estuviese leyendo el libro entre mis manos, pero lo miraba desde mi pestañas, coqueta, sugerente y amorosa.

—No es necesario que pienses en _ese personaje_ cuando dices esto, cariño. Yo te he hecho algunas de estas cosas que tú tan maravillosamente describes… Haré las que faltan y si es necesario inventaré más para que cada día sea nuevo, distinto y mejor… Juntos ¿por siempre? Está en nuestras manos el conseguirlo.

Estuvimos así por un buen tiempo, disfrutando de nuestra compañía silenciosa. Siempre hemos sido especiales a la hora de transmitir nuestros sentimientos y pensamientos

—Creo que el corazón viene con trozos rotulados ¿Sabes? Fragmentos que corresponden a las personas que formarán parte de nuestra vida. Cuando una persona se va, se lleva su trozo de corazón que le pertenece, dejando el tuyo herido, sangrando y anhelante. Luego conoces a otra persona y no viene solo, trae consigo una parte de corazón más grande y sólido; no viene a reemplazar, viene a agrandar tu corazón en dimensiones, y a hacerlo más fuerte y latiendo vigoroso. —Esto salió desde el fondo de mí ser, intempestivo e inesperado como tantas otras cosas. Sin pensarlo mucho, solo se daba…

—Cuando ya no estemos, nos llevaremos nuestros trozos de corazón a donde sea que vayamos. Juntos, claramente. Lo hemos dejado claro en todos los tonos, cariño—Edward siempre tan pagado de si mismo, desde que nos casamos todos creían que se volvió un arrogante; una vez se lo dije y se rió a carcajadas, me explicó que no era arrogancia, era seguridad, que al encontrarme se encontró él mismo en el camino.

— ¿Y ellos, Edward? ¿Qué pasará con Alice y Emmett?

— Nuestros hijos serán grandes cuando eso ocurra; ellos tendrán trozos de corazones esperándolos… Así como nosotros lo hicimos.

* * *

**Ya saben: El que se va sin que lo echen, regresa sin que lo llamen… pero nunca se imagina el nuevo panorama ante su vista cuando regresa.**

**¿Qué les pareció mis chicas bellas?**


End file.
